devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Flia/Archive 1
The Devil Trigger article is already pretty big as it is, and I'm hoping for the form pages to be eventually made to include stats, picture, and appearances in the anime, etc. If that proves impossible, a merge would be fine, but I'd like to see what it can do on its own, first.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 19:42, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Pandora Artemis and Nightmare are also Demonic Weapons, but the game classifies them as Guns only. As this wiki focuses on both story and gameplay, it's somewhat important to not confuse important terms. However, if you can get the exact quote from Agnus or anywhere else in the game where it implies Pandora is a Devil Arm, then that should be good enough. However, instead of just copying on the category, please use the template that's already there to add the category.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 17:05, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :Just get the quote so I can see exactly what you're talking about (haven't played in a year), and then it should probably work.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 18:52, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :Not differentiating between Devil Arm and Gun makes it more likely, but Agnus is clearly talking about studying the Yamato in that, not all three of them - he mentions the "true gate", and that he studied "an Devil Arms" to do it. the pluralization is kind of weird there, yes, but it more likely refers to the multiple arms of one devil (poetically), not multiple demonic weapons. The List of Weapons in the Devil May Cry series would also require an overhaul if we change it like this, though then again it could be solved by just adding "See above" or "Pandora is also considered a Gun". Let me check the script one last time, but it should be okay.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 20:31, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :"They’ve also been targeting devil arms, like the ones you have." ::Indicates that the Weapons the order's been after are Devil Arms. :Its still very tenuous, but I'd say the evidence is enough for now.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 20:31, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Fortuna Yeah, I've kind of let that slide for a while, especially since I no longer have an XBOX. The way I see it, a good History section, going over the prologue and background information, would be a good lead-in. Then, the locations as enumerated on the talk page, then summary of the Order, then a description of the festival and any other cultural bits. It's pretty much set-up how I think it would work best, it just needs to be filled in.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 17:05, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Mitis Forest Well, judging from Fortuna Castle being frozen over due to Dagon, an ice demon, and Echidna being a plant demon, I would think it would be the jungle. Presumably, either no forest was there beforehand, or it was a temperate, not tropical, forest.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 17:05, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Suggestions I agree with all of that. To link to the walkthrough articles, would work.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 17:00, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Templates Template:Devilarms isn't used for a reason. It takes up way too much space, and is completely redundant to the headers of the Devil Arms articles. The Possessor will in all but one case be Dante, and the type is usually subjective and prone to argumentation. I really can't think of any infobox data that wouldn't work better in a header, and it would allow the image to blend in better and take up less space. The requirement for completing a secret mission is always it's mission description, right? So all you need for me to add is the failure requirement. Could you find me an instance of when this is different from "don't fulfill the mission description" or "die"? It seems like a specific requirement might be needed in some articles, like Devil_May_Cry_4_walkthrough/SM01, as the mission description doesn't give the exact time limit. If that's what you mean, I can see about adding that code.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 14:32, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, hit the wrong link. :Template Devilarms wasn't deleted because it was liked by the previous admin, who I was trying to get to calm down, and when he finally threw a tantrum and left, I had forgotten about it. I'll do that now. :In-game location will definitely work better in the header. As for time limit, that should be simple enough to work in.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 17:10, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Motion Capture It seems a bit odd that multiple voice actors would be uncredited, and after all, imdb is user-edited. Is it possible that their article's were vandalized? Could we look for secondary sources?Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 06:07, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Blue Rose :In Chinese folklore, the blue rose signifies hope against unattainable love. This claim comes from this site. Not only is Rose Owens the only source for this story, but even in there the rose isn't used to signify what the wiki article claims - only that it is something impossible to find. The rest of it isn't sourced at all, but if you can find info on blue roses from a floral symbology source, go ahead and add that. I'll try it later if I can.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 19:43, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Admin Moving Thanx That was Driving Me Nutts Thanx Flia i thought thats what it was. Would u b so kind as to tell me where to find it, iv looked with no luck. if "not discussed here" means on the wiki ihave a page over at the yugioh wiki u can leave me a messaga on. Again thanx. MajesticGladiator 22:17, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Image:SevenSins.jpg Golf lima oscar romeo india oscar uniform sierra Charlie Hotel Alpha Oscar Sierra! 15:48, 14 April 2009 (UTC) InfoCharacter Some of the info needed to be made optional, and I thought I would make the name input's more reasonable as well. All the pages needed was to be reloaded with the new template, so they are working now.Glorious CHAOS! 21:24, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Lucia It sounds exactly like "Chi" (pronounced like the greek /kʰ/, not the japanese chi) to me, maybe with somewhat of a romanian accent, but it's clear it's meant to be the greek letter. Same naming procedure as the Nightmare's. Plus, they list the pronunciation right there to make it clear. Yes, she is a Secretary, but the infobox is not meant to have prose in it. The secretary info should be elsewhere on the page; the infobox should just list what type of thing she is for easy access. Thanks for asking!Glorious CHAOS! 20:37, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::I'm assuming it's exactly the same situation as the Nightmare's - so she would be the 22nd Secretary demon that Arius made.Glorious CHAOS! 23:05, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Taste the blood It's short verse not short version. He plays the first verse of taste the blood after obtaining the Nevan. If you think I'm wrong about this I'll be happy to defend my point. Really now? Okay you could have said that without trying to make me feel like an ass. A short version would be way different than what he played, so how 'bout we say a few verses and call it even. Library notes, etc. (I noticed you asking this at devil's lair) Except for a few enemy notes, all of the library is present on the wiki as refs, either in the article or on the talk page. I have also compiled as many "examine" notes as I can find on the various "DMC# Notes" pages linked to from my user page. If you find any I'm missing, please note them on the talk page and I'll insert them where they belong. Thanks!Glorious CHAOS! 14:53, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Replies Well, we could request a "Fan:" namespace that would allow editors to post info about the fandom, or even their own fanfictions. But yeah, it would be well within appropriate limits as long as the fan info doesn't start infecting the mainspace articles. In DMC1, changing weapons in DT changes you from the Ifrit to the Alastor DT forms.Here and here. If the Bangle of Time is equipped, activating DT will cause Dante to slow time instead of changing form. In the final battle, the Sparda DT activates, and you basically look exactly like Sparda, but can no longer use the other weapons. In DMC2, the Amulet does not change your appearance. However, if Dante's health is in the red, activating DT will cause him to go into Majin Form, a much stronger form resembling the Sparda.Glorious CHAOS! 00:31, 5 July 2009 (UTC) DarkKnight Most of the pages that DarkKnight added images too need to be reverted, and then have the images manually added in the style they are on pages like Fallen. I'm going to try to actually work on the DMC articles this week - mainly, the enemy articles. However, I'm missing several DMC1 library entries; would you happen to have DMC1 at hand?Glorious CHAOS! 13:10, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :You mean they need a white background? I would've helped you, but I don't have photoshop. And what do you mean by manually? All things on this wiki are done manually, by our hands :) :Unfortunately, I do not. (*sigh* I want a ps2... there are so many good games...) I would've advised you to look on Devil's lair, there is such info on their site, but you most likely already did. Anyway, you always may ask on their forum...Flia 10:54, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ::The images themselves are fine - but the way he inserted them ripped up the page's coding, often breaking citations or similar formatting. They just need to have the text repaired and the image placed at the top of the page.Glorious CHAOS! 03:23, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Err You know, we can always make an evaluation based all of the known attacks of the Devil Arms instead of the very short description y'know and, to be honest and I don't mean any offense, but it would be kinda stupid to list it under trivial circumstances. Kaihedgie 12:02, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :So, no defence, ok. :) Actually, I would agree with you if there wasn't so little info on most of the DA powers. Well, try to write something, when we'll see if it is worth to make separate section. Take some minor, not-related-to-storyline-in-any-major-way weapon and try. Flia 13:34, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Capcom Database Wiki External Link Just so you know, there has also been a link to this site on Capcom Wiki's main page for some time. Thanks. icysugarspike 16:41, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Life Looks like we have the same dilemma. Last year of high school and entrance exams are plenty and bountiful. --''Silver Mage'' 08:52, October 20, 2009 (UTC) : :D It's nice to know that someone understands you :D :BTW, thank you very much for correcting (mostly my :P) mistakes. If you need any help, you can ask for my assistance. (Although as Kryten is usually around somewhere you may not need that.) Flia 18:56, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Template edits Adding "noinclude" must be done in the same line. Adding blank lines ruins the code.Glorious CHAOS! 10:40, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Difficulty Modes covered in this wiki? --''Silver Mage'' 02:15, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :I would say that, since they are highly dependent on the actual game, that they would be covered on the individual games, with disambigs for the names. I mean, although the names generally stay the same, what they actually mean changes a lot from game to game and from localization to localization. Heaven and Hell is the only one I know of that stays completely the same, and even then, DMC4 gives you auto-spawning.Glorious CHAOS! 05:14, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, I see. --''Silver Mage'' 08:26, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Silver Mage Do you think we should promote him to admin?Glorious CHAOS! 08:15, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :He deserves it. I think Silver Mage is more hard-working than me actually. Just lack that kind of persistence for extended periods of time... But maybe it is better to ask him first? Flia 14:10, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Nelo Angelo According to DMC4's history of DMC: "It was there that he met a demon named Nelo Angelo, the transformed soul of his departed brother Vergil. " A demonic knight who battled Dante on three occasions. Surprisingly he avoided the dirty tricks and improvised methods for which denizens of the underworld are so often known for. At the root of Nelo Angelo's chivalry lies his original for within the demon's body rests the soul of Vergil, Dante's vanquished brother, now a pawn subject to Mundus's machinations. The possibility for metaphorical use is there, but this seems to be saying that Vergil was outright dead after his duel with Mundus.Glorious CHAOS! 20:12, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::I made that edit not because of thinking that Vergil was alive; actually I agree that he was "dead" at that moment. Actually, I found this line - "his soul lives on in a form within the Yamato", here - to be confusing. I unintentionally removed that piece along with this one when trying to rephrase. Flia 14:39, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Sparda Naming So: :Sparda the character = The Dark Knight Sparda :Sparda the sword = Sparda (Force Edge) Why can't Sparda the character = Sparda with ? --''Silver Mage'' Ω 05:49, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::When we first started this gig, the style was to use the full title in character's names - so "Beowulf the Lightbeast" instead of just "Beowulf".Glorious CHAOS! 13:15, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::That does explain a lot...--''Silver Mage'' Ω 04:10, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Guides and Major Reformat So....right now the wiki is dead as paste. Well. However, I think I know how we can have something to do, besides just using up the various refs we've listed and making pages for all the locations in the games. Bradygames, I think, has made guides for each of the games. Them or Prima. If we can get ahold of those, we could make stat infoboxes for each of the enemies in the game, like is done here. I don't know where to get these, though, and I have no money at all. So....I guess, if your library does game guides at all, see if you can get them to order the DMC guides. Then, if we have scanners, we can do a major revamp of the wiki. But until then, I guess we're just waiting for DMC5. Or the heat death of the universe.Glorious CHAOS! 01:35, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Holy crap I've been gone forever. I'm really going to try to get back into this, especially now that there's a movie announced. Sorry sorry sorry. ::Also, you can always reach me on the freenode IRC at #wikia-digimon. I am either Inpu or KrytenKoro.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 23:00, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that I'd keep that in mind also. Thanks for informing me though but as much as I want to help this wiki, I'm just a bit clueless that's all. How do I say that I said that in the wiki talk page? Saggiatrius: Straightforward, Open, Honest! 14:59, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Okay here ya go ~ I got the information about Nero by here. And about Dante on here. Saggiatrius: Straightforward, Open, Honest! 14:58, August 28, 2011 (UTC) But one is canon But the trivia about Dante eating a large pizza in 5 minites is canon. He said so in the anime, in episode 3 "Not Love". When he was going to kill that demon. (I think it's 5 minites I don't quite remember) Saggiatrius: Straightforward, Open, Honest! 15:58, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I've added something for Nero. I just added this for Nero now: Nero seems to be a very serious character and emotional as well. ''' But I would like you to edit this and make it sound like it came from a proffesional. x) Also can you help me please? I would like to make my about me page just as nice as yours but I'm mostly clueless as what to do, add the codes or anything like that on here. Please ''help ''me. :( You can give me some kind of easy tutorial for me. I should get the hang of it eventually. Saggiatrius: Straightforward, Open, Honest! 13:15, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Reply: Sources By the way, you asked the source of the Chimera myth art.jpg which I uploaded in the Chimera page? Well, I just searched it on Google, picked up the best one and placed it on the page. I just wanted to make the page "better" by adding some background source images. Well, what if all mythology-based characters have their background sections with images, don't it look great? KevzMarz 08:38, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Chat Hello Flia, I am a new contributor here... I was just wondering if there could be a chat? Thx Write Back! (Cdog23 02:18, October 26, 2011 (UTC)) Re: Hi It's been a while. Unfortunately, my studies and projects just keep piling up. Maybe it's because I procrastinate too much... Also, I just got internet in my room last week. --''Silver Mage 16:50, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I was just about to sleep. It's already 1am in the morning here. ［(－－)］ZZzzz... How about tomorrow? --''Silver Mage 16:56, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Request for help Hi Flia. I approved your request, and I'm here to follow up with you. Looking at the blog post you linked to, it seems that you guys want a new background image. I'd be happy to make one. If you have any images in mind that you'd like to be used, please link me to them. The larger the images are, the better (around 1000x800 or larger). JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 22:29, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I can help with those other things too. If you want to use that image of Dante, it would look good on the left side of the background. Of course, I'm sure you'd want something on the other side as well, so if you find another image (preferrably a transparent .png like that one), let me know. I quickly put together a possible background using an image I found with Dante and Nero sitting on opposite ends of a sofa. Check out this preview and let me know what you think. I used black for the background color, but that can easily be changed to whatever color you guys want. :As for the main page, if you've seen a layout that you like on another wiki, point me to it, and I'll setup a similar layout here. Some suggestions I would make are: *Remove The Wiki's Logo section *Remove the Wikia Gaming footer (we thought it was a good idea a few years ago, but it turns out that it's actually bad for the wiki's SEO) *Replace the What's New section with a bloglist (on the right column) that displays the newest blog posts on the wiki *Condense the Helping Out section and move it to the right column *Move the Featured Media section to the left column so that the video can be embedded at full size *For the contents, you could pick out the most important topics/categories and showcase them either with small images ("buttons") like Mass Effect Wiki, or with a slider like RAGE Wiki :Anyway, leave me a new message when you've decided on any of those things. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 18:00, November 22, 2011 (UTC) ::The aspect ratio doesn't matter, really. All that matters is the width of the person's display resolution. The width of the wiki's page is 1000 pixels. So on a 1280 resolution, you'll see about 140 pixels of the background on each side, for 1366 you'll see 183, for 1440 you'll see 220, and so on. ::If you want to use those two images for the background (Dante and right side of Vergil), since they're artwork, you'll want to be sure they aren't copyrighted. And if they are, try to get permission to use them for the wiki's background. Once that's cleared up, I can crop out the version of Vergil on the right side of that image and use it on the right side of the background, with the Dante image on the left. ::For the main page buttons, you can decide to use as many or as few as you want, then still have a Contents section below it with other (normal) links. For example, you could have a button for each game, a Characters button, an Enemies button, and a Weapons button (8 buttons - 2 rows of 4). Then list all the other links below that in the Contents section. ::If you want links to useful pages, a lot of wikis list them on the same line in the Welcome area, to look like this: Recent changes • Community portal • Userboxes • Help pages ::...with each linking to the appropriate page. So look into the possible copyright issue with those two images when you get a chance. In the meantime, if you know what buttons you want to use, just let me know, and I'll get started on redesigning the main page. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 19:45, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :::If both of those images were released by Capcom, then no worries. Using them falls under "fair use" policy, as they're considered promotional material and the wiki is promoting their games. I just meant that if those artwork images were done and owned by individuals, then you'd need permission. Sorry for the confusion. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 21:37, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Dante, Vergil and Nero Okay I'm just putting down that Dante is righ handed and left handed, Vergil is right handed, and Nero is left handed. I don't want anyone removing this as it's obviously canon. Just have a look at the way they hold their swords and have a look at the cutscenes as well. This small info is canon, there's no need to remove it. Here is where I got the information. It's about the facts about DMC and it's all canon. Saggiatrius: Straightforward, Open, Honest! Redesign Hi Flia. I hope you had a good holiday weekend! When you get a chance, take a look at the main page. I just redesigned it with buttons using the images you provided, as well as making the other changes you agreed to (moving things around). Feel free to rearrange the placement of the buttons. Also, in the Contents section, I'll leave it up to you whether to remove links from it that now appear in the buttons section, such as weapons, characters, etc. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 18:16, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Forgot to ask again about those two images for the new background. Let me know if they were in fact released by Capcom, because if they were, there's no copyright issue to deal with as I mentioned before. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 18:20, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :If you want the button images to be smaller, just add the size you want to the wiki code for each image. So if you want to try them out at 100 pixels (instead of 125), just add |100px, like this: :Also, take a look at this preview and tell me what you think. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 23:06, November 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Take a look at preview #2 using a white background. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 17:35, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :::I made more previews using shades of gray and dark shades of red. :::*preview #3 :::*preview #4 :::*preview #5 :::*preview #6 :::*preview #7 :::Keep in mind that if the white background + white page is a problem, but you like the white background, you can change the page color to something other than pure white. Also feel free to show all these previews to the other admins to get their feedback. Maybe even make a poll and ask each of them to vote for the one they like the most. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 18:57, December 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::No, I haven't messaged you since the last time because you asked the community for their input on that blog post and told me "It might be wise to wait when (or if) someone responds." So I was waiting for you to tell me which version of the new background was decided to be used. Looking at the blog comments, it doesn't appear that anything has been decided to this point. So do you want to give it more time to see if anyone else gives feedback, or do you want to pick one of the previews now? I'll gladly upload a new background as soon as you (or whoever) tells me which one to use. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 15:53, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::It looks good! The only thing I would recommend doing is adding a gradient on the left and right sides, so that people with large monitors won't see the background image suddenly "end", but will instead see a transitional "fade" to white (assuming that's the color you will use). If you need help with that, I would glad to add the gradient to the image. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 16:44, December 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I can't see the lack of visual quality of the second image, as it's roughly the same size as the first image. Anyway, you can easily change the background image as often as you want, so go ahead and try them both to see which looks better. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 16:18, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::::That's what I told her! --Anobi 03:43, December 20, 2011 (UTC) My first suggestion would be to go to and enable Expanded Wiki Navigation (it's at the very bottom of the list). Check out the help page for all the details. This will allow you to display a lot more links to important/popular pages, thus allowing you to remove the redundant links in the Contents section on the main page, such as the games, characters, and locations. You may even be able to display all of the links in that section on the expanded navigation menu. In that case, you could remove the Contents section completely. Then to balance out the left and right columns, you could move the Featured article to the left column. My other suggestion would be to slightly change the wiki page color so that it's not the same color as the background. It's a minor thing, but having the page color be even just a couple shades different than the background would preserve the visual separation the wiki had before the new background was added, which would avoid any possible readability issues for some people. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 16:46, December 20, 2011 (UTC) : I would like to suggest some things about the background; Can you use the '''Fix checkbox on the Theme Designer in order to make the background stick, so it will not have the empty white space when scrolling down? (That fix checkbox is located on the Customize tab under Background) Well it's just to let you know my opinion on the background. Since I am not yet an admin... - KevzMarz 10:22, December 21, 2011 (UTC) ::@KevzMarz: Yet another with the "You are the admin line"... Sheesh. Peeps, I'm just an editor, even if with extended rights. About the fix thing - yeah, I've seen it, and personally, dislike it, for no particular reason. However if people would like to have background fixed, I can change it, no problem. My signature is NOT short! 20:35, December 21, 2011 (UTC) So, new plan There's not too many pages on this wiki, so instead of worrying about the recent changes, I'm just going to go through the site's entire index and review each page. You're welcome to help out if you wish, I will certainly need help with the File list. I've added a few new templates to mark misnamed images; my general policy is that if the user can't spend two seconds coming up with a usable name for the image, then we should not give the image two seconds on the wiki. However, if the image is just a slight bit misnamed, it should be marked for renaming, or if the marker has time, simply moved. I think it would be a good idea to implement an ID system for images like is used on the KH wiki, since it allows us to distinguish between various designs of a character while still having a standardized system; we don't want their to be multiple versions of the same image, or have images be impossible to remember. I would certainly appreciate your and Anobi's help in filtering unusable images out of the database, and correcting the names for what is left. Sorry I've been gone so very, very long, but hopefully now I can stay here.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 20:18, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :Well f' me, that didn't work yet. Damn I am getting behind on stuff.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 05:11, December 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: changing page color To change the wiki page color, just go to . On the Customize section, you'll see "Page" to the right. Just click the color box under it and either pick a color from the boxes that pop up, or enter the hex value (HTML color code) of any color. You can get that here. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 23:45, December 21, 2011 (UTC) DmC: Devil May Cry page So, I was undoing an edit that someone did to the page, because it was unnecessary, and for some reason, the page is just all gone...I tried to undo my own undo, and still nothing :S I feel like I broke something, and if I did I greatly apologize T_T Derekoe 04:25, December 23, 2011 (UTC) About you I want to ask you - What is your native language?English or Russian Maenad cassandra,17:50, 31 December,2011 :Like I said on my page, it is sarcasm. However, other people usually say otherwise: Russian. Besides, if I were English, why the heck I would pick up such a crazy language? My signature is NOT short! 18:18, January 5, 2012 (UTC) RE: Main page and templates For the main page, just message me when you guys decide on what else you want to do to it, and I'll be glad to help implement it. For the infoboxes and article management templates, I would recommend editing one of them (from each group) to have the appearance/layout that you guys like, then copy that over to the other templates in that group (infoboxes or article management). I would also suggest that you minimize the number of different colors used on a single infobox. For example, the character infobox (as seen on Vergil) has 5 different colors - 4 backgrounds and a border. Maybe decrease that to 3 at the most - 1 color for the border and top heading, 1 color for the left column of the bottom area, and 1 color for the right column (that's a slightly different shade of the left column color), and transparent/no background color for the line that lists the game(s) in which the character appears. If you really wanted to keep having different colors for different infoboxes, I would recommend keeping the left and right column colors consistent and only changing the border/heading color. Then repeat that process for the article management templates. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 23:14, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Question I have a question for you: Is it OK if I can have beauracratic rights, too? --Anobi 02:21, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :Well I'm glad I caught you! I've been on the channel when I get off of work, but I guess you're still sleeping at that time, huh? Oh well! Maybe I'll see you there today. --Anobi 23:46, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ok, i will done....